Never leave me
by TheBibbleBubble
Summary: Draco has new feelings for the bushy brunette that everyone loves. this year head boy and girl are in charge of the Yule Ball, Love, anger, and heart break, and nail biting suspense.My first story! sorry for spelling/grammer mistakes :P


**Never leave me**

**...**

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! :'( **

**(Nick is someone i have made up :P)**

**This is my first story so reviews are welcome! I have more story if this gets read so if you want more tell and I will be sure to update as fast as I can,**

**im not sure what else to say in this department so thanks for reading and i hope you like it ( If you find a spelling mistake dont be shy please comment so i dont feel like an idoit :P)**

**CHAPTER ONE **

***AT THE TRAIN STATION***

Shanaynay Dawson see's the young wizards and witch's going into platform 9.3/4.

Shanaynay goes up to the brickwall and says ''What the f%* are they doing?'' she decides she wants to try, so she trys and just smacks into the brick, really frustrated she got out her gun and shot the sh*t out of the brickwall until there was a big hole in the wall and walks though like nothing ever happend.

*****Meanwhile on the train*****

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are having a huge fight.

()()()()()*Flashback*()()()()()

Hey you guys want anything from the candy shop? Hermione asked her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. No thanks mione they answerd, okay I'll be right back she smiled and then turned to walk away, when she got to the candy shop. Oh great she said under her breath, standing there was none other then Draco Malfoy. Mudblood he said with a smirk on his strong pale face with grey eyes that could kill. Malfoy, Hermione said. Two chocolate frogs please she said to the shop assttant. Chocolate frogs ae? Malfoy said while a smirk was spreading across his face, Problem? Hermione said getting slightly agitated, no I just thought you would have liked something more... more what Malfoy? Well more... whats the word? ... Elegant, Elegant? she said why do you care anyway Malfoy? We've hated each other for as long as i can rember... Hermione said puzzeld. We dont need to now he said with a smile. Did he just smile? Hermione said to herself. We were young and imature then. Well i should probaley be getting back to my friends Hermione said. As she turned to leave and walkaway, Bye Hermione he said just quietly so only he could hear it.

()()()()()()*Flashback over*()()()()()()

How could you say that? Hermione said with anger in her voice.

Can we talk in a different cabin Draco said softly. Draco then walks into an emty cabin Hermione stares at him, just then a care taker walked past with a jug of water Hermione turns round out of pure rage and grabs the jug and turns to Draco and throws the water at him and then storms out Draco quickly does a spell to dry himself off and runs after Hermionr HERMIONE WAIT! Draco runs up to her and grabs her arm. I want to show you something.. just please follow me to the cabin, please he said. Fine but if you pull anything it will be more the just water being thrown at your face! Okay fair enuf he said. He then reached out for Hermiones hand and smiled at her, she looked at his hand and back to his face she looked i n to his eyes. And was so confused she grabbed his hand and walked with him, when they were walking back she felt safe and happy she didi'nt fell like he would harm her in anyway but she was still cautious. When they got to the cabin he does a quick spell and the whole room changes from just a plain cabin to a room filled with of pink and white daisys with long green stems and jars full of rose petails spread across the room. As a light rain of fine silver glitter falls gracefully from the roof. Hermione stands there shocked. I...I...Oh... Draco... She said her voice as quiet as a whisper. But why... she said her voice still a whisper, Draco moved closer smiling, because he said i wanted too he said smiling. Hermione looks down to the floor which has a light dust of silver glitter. She looked up at him she stared mesmerised by his tall muscular,strong body. His angel-like face his stone grey eyes that before looked like they had the power to kill were now bright rather then dark, safe rather the murderous. Sleek white-blond hair. He was chuckling.. why was he chuckling, she then realized she had zoned out well looking at his likeness to an angel. Uh.. sor, she was cut off. something soft and gentle had colided with her face, Draco had kissed her. There kiss was magical. Hermione panicked she tried to pull away and then something grabbed her she looked down (still kissing) He Draco Malfoy had wrapped his arms around her, they both stopped for air. Hermione turned to run back to her cabin. Draco ran to the door and stopped her from opening it, Draco..I..I Knew this was a trick she said chocking back her terror. She got out her wand, as scared as she was she put on a brave face. Let me go Malfoy! She said as she raised her wand. Hermione I..I..I Cant he said.''WHY!'' She said pointing her wand at his neck. Hermione please just let me explain... Please... Okay she said, her wand still raised, Draco looked at the door, he walked over and flicked the lock. He walked closer to her she didn't move. I Love you Hermione... I always have, im so sorry for everything I have ever done in the past, I guess you could say I had a serious case of the boy is always mean to the girl when he's crushing on her... He said sheepishly. Hermione froze, she didn't know what to say, Hermione? Please say something ANYTHING? Draco was scared of what she would do when she snapped back. When she finnaly snapped out of her shocked state, S...s...so.. your telling me that ALL those times you killed me a a mudblood and insulted me and my friends it killed you inside?

And you think im dumb enuf to beleave that bull shit! That for six years, she felt water bulled up in her tear ducts and run down her checks, for SIX YEARS MALFOY! Hermione please, dont hate me! He said almost crying himself. He walked closer to her, Malfoy what are you doing, she said quietly, he grabbed her hand and gentle squeezed it he was looking into her big brown loving eyes, she was a little bit shorter then him

''Please give me a chane I love you'' Mal...Draco... this is alot to take in all at once she said her voice as quiet as a whisper. I can give you all the time, love , affection and anything else you desire he said there faces just inches away from each other. He

handed her a brown leather bound book tied with gold ribbon, it had ''To Hermione Granger'' written on the front, Hermione looked up at Draco suprized, Go ahead open it up he said with a warm smile, she carefully undid the ribbon, she gently turned the pages, it was poetry. I want you to have it, it will show you how much you mean to me, He smiled sheepishly, she gently put the book down on the window sill, she hugged him. Oh thank you! Draco she said leaning back, Yes Hermione? '' Yes'' she said smiling, Yes? Draco asked confused, Yes to giving us a chance she said resting her head on his shoulder, I love you Hermione Jean Granger, she jumped up and lips touched. Just then Ginny (Hermione's best girl friend) was walking back from the girls tolets when she noticed Draco kissing someone, ''Poor girl'' she thought, I would hate to be her! As she was about to turn around she then relized it was Hermione! She ran back to her cabin which she shared with, Ron, Hermione and of course Harry, she ran in and clossed the door she flicked the lock, I SAW HERMIONE KISSING DRACO MALFOY! Ginny are you sure Harry said fantly, Rons normaly simple but happy green eyes were now a firy pits of rage, He looked like her could kill Draco. Ron got up and unlocked the door and walked out acting calm his hands bunched in to fists. Ron? Where are you going? Harry still in a state of shock. To the men's room, with that he was of down the narrow path of the train. He didn't need to go to the men's room but if he told his best friend the truth he would have stopped him, When he finnaly found Draco and Hermione they were in an empty cabin slot, Draco had his arms wrapped around, they were standing in the corner, Draco had a huge smile spread across his face, Ron was sure it was full of smarm, They were laughing and smiling which made Ron's mood go up a noch or two, He opened the door with a spell and walked in and swung Draco on his heels and punched him right in the nose, Draco punched back, Hermione screamed, RON STOP! PLEASE STOP! RON PLEASE! Draco had pinned him down yelling at him,DRACO GET OFF OF HIM! Draco stood up and backed away wiping the blood from his face, Hermione ran to Ron, Ron are you okay! His lip was bleeding and his eye was brused, '' Yeah im fine but why were you kissing ferret! I..I.. Tears started to will up in her eyes, Tears then started to run down the side of her face. Both of you just stop! She then ran out of the cabin and to the girls tolets, Draco and Ron both ran after her. About half and hour later she went back to her cabin. She relized she still had her book that Draco had givin her she tucked it carefully into her bag before she went back to her cabin. Mione? Harry said, she still had tears on her face ''Yeah?'' Are you okay? Harry said softly, Its just I dont want you to get hurt but I still stand by you no matter what, I mean we are best friends he said with a sweet and caring smile, Thanks Harry I'll be fine she said returning the smile. I need to got the ladies room, She got up and walked away, She didn't need to go to to the bathroom as she had already been there for half an hour, she just wanted to be alone, Draco was still lookoing for her when he heard crying around the corner,

It was Hermione curled up with her face on her knees crying, Draco ran over to her, she was shivering ( well it was mid winter) He took of his coat and wrapped it around her aswell as himself he cradeled her in his arms. Draco..? she whisperd, '' Yeah Hermione it's me. She cuddled into him, Im sorry about before she sobbed, why are you apolgizing? You didn't hit me. They sat in silince for awhile, Hermione I need you, I cant go on with out you I love you... But when he looked down she was asleep. He felt complete. He kissed her head and then closed his own eyes and slept knowing that the girl he loved was asleep in his arms. When Hermione woke, she looked up to see draco wrapped around her, she felt safe in his strong arms,she felt happy she was falling in love with a Malfoy... Draco Malfoy!

The train stopped at Hogwarts at Eight am. They went to the main hall for dumbledores welcome back speech, then there was a welcome back feast, Ron was stufffing his face with one of everything.

Hermione was sitting across from Harry and Ginny.

Ginny leaned over and whispered to Hermione " Draco Keeps Staring at you!"

Hermione felt a blush spread across her face, She turned to face Draco but he looked away as soon as he noticed her looking back. When they were finished Ginny asked Hermione if she wanted to go for a walk with her, Sure Ginny We can go for a walk back to the griffindore common room, They both said goodbye to there friends. So what did you want to talk to me about Ginny? Well when we were on the train I went to the little girls room... ''Thats nice Ginny and I needed to know that why'' she said laughing Anyway! Ginny said smiling When i was walking back i saw Draco kissing someone. Hermione's heart started to pound, Oh really? she said trying to sound not really intrested, Wow thats funny you dont know because she looked alot like you... Hermione knew she was on to her. Ginny please.. Dont tell anyone... ''HA So It Was You!'' Sorry.. she said not thinking about what she had just said, But why Mione?

How did this happen? Hermione felt tears falling around her face. Ginny hugged her, Cmon lets go back to our dorm then you can tell me everything over a nice warm cup of tea Ginny said with a smile. Thanks Ginny. When they had got back to there dorm Ginny lead Hermione over to her bed, Sooo tell me everything Ginny said with a excited squel. Hermione started to explane, She told her about how they were fighting and then the water in his face (Ginny thought that was funny) She told Ginny about the spell he did to make the room fill with flowers and the light dust of fine silver glitter she then told her about he had kissed her. the book and everything else when she had finished she expected Ginny to be really mad but instead she squeld. Just please dont tell Ron and Harry or anyone else more then they already know... Please.. Okay i wont tell. Promise? Hermione said worried. Promise she smiled back. But what are you going to do about Draco? I dont know Ginny I..I..I Im starting to think i feel the same way but I..I..I dont know yet I Just dont know what to do Ginny! she felt her eyes fill up with water. Its okay Mione Ginny said soothinly, Hugging her best freiend.

Harry and Ron were walking back to there own dorm when they heard Hermione crying. Ron walked over to the bed and saw Ginny holding Hermione tightly. Mione what happend? Ron said sqauting in frount of her and Ginny. Was it Malfoy? No Ron.. Its just im.. Not feeling to next day Hermione was walking to the great hall when someone taped on her shoulder she spun around on her heal, '' Oh it's just you, you scared me!'' Hermione said with a smile. Hermione was pleased to see his face. I just wanted to say im sorry, Draco said starring right in to her eyes. What for? Hermione said puzzled. For being so... Abrupt about everything. She smiled. Its okay she said still smiling. When do your classes finish? Draco asked Smiling back at her. Umm.. Hermione looked at her schedule that she updates every night. Just after lunch why? I was just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere and just talk and clear the air? Sure sounds good I really need to clear my head right about now she looked up into his grey marble like eyes. Draco smiled, ''Cool meet you outside the Griffyndore comon room at 12.30, '' Sounds good, seeya there'' Hermione said glad that they were just going to talk and set things srait. Hermione went to her classes, '' Ohman i still have half an hour till i meet Draco'' Hermione said to herself. So she went to her dorm and had a shower, shaved her legs and under arms and did a hair charm Ginny had tought her she did her hair in a loose bun with a few strips that frammed her face, she got dressed into a loose peachy pink longsleeve airy shirt, with a pair of dark skinny jeans (Ginny had told her they made her look slim and tall) she did anuther charm but this was a makeup charm which was a light line of black eyeliner, light amount of mascara and a nude lipbalm. And Black converse sneekers, since she still had time left she got the book draco had written her out of her bag and read the first couple of pages when her watch alarm went off to tell her it was 12:30, she put the book back in her bag and flung it over her shoulder and went to stand outside the portrate of the fat lady who gaurds it. Then she saw Draco walking towards her, he stopped when he reached her. He looked at her " Wow you look beautiful Hermione.. Hermione felt a small blush spread across her face, Thanks i had half an hour to kill she said trying to make it sound nonsholonte like. He put his hand out, asking for permission, Hermione acepted his offer and they walked off hand in hand out to the main grounds, they sat down by the lake. He looked over at Hermione who was staring right across the lake. She really was beautiful he thought to himself. Draco? She said softly, "Yeah? He said just as softly Do you ever think about what kind of fate you will end up with? Draco thought of all the times he used to hide in his room from his father who tried to convince Draco to be a death eater just like himself. Draco are you okay? Hermione said with worry in her eyes. Draco looked up into her eyes, she looked concerned. Oh yeah im fine he said with a smile knowing that the one girl he loved cared for him. Hermione? Draco asked, Mhmm? She replyed. Both Hermione and Draco had there eyes glued to the water. I just want you to know that... Hermione looked up at Draco who had turned to look at her.

Hermione I love you, I need you, I cant go on with out you,

and with that he leant in and kissed her, holding her tight, he pulled away to breath

I love you Hermione Jean Granger! He said smiling

I think im falling for you Draco... But im just scared of heart breck... she trailed off.

Just then her ex boyfriend Nick

***** FLASHBACK*****

Nick was the new kid he was hansome and smart and sweet what else could a girl want, after Hermione and nick had dated for a while at the end of there relashonship Nick had pretty much tried to rape her.

It all happend last year she was head girl and Draco was head boy they lived in the same dorm for nine months. Draco seemed to hate her then but he did stick up for her when Nick had hurt her.

*****FLASHBACK OVER*****

Nick was walking past her when he spotted Hermione and walked over.

" Hey babe" he said you could he the smarminess in his voise, Im not you " Babe" Hermione said. Dont be stupid we were just taking a little time apart. Now what do you say to me taking you back to my dorm and have some fun, If ya know what i mean... He winked at Hermione. I say NO! Hermione spun around to say goodbye to Draco when he started to walk past her, He walked strait up to Nick, What do you want ferret? Nick said spitefuly, Draco didn't say anything he just swung a fist right at Nicks face " I think you broke my nose you little shit! Nick spat at Draco. Dont you ever talk to Her that way again he spat.

C'mon you dont really think im scared of you? Ferret! He did a repair spell for his nose. He walked closer and closer to Draco, I'll do what I want thank you very much! Hermione Run! Draco yelled to Hermione. Hermione did as she was told, she ran as fast as she could, I've gotta go to Dumbledore she said to herself. Nick did a Darkmagic spell on Draco, He left Draco a few meters away on the ground twitching. He ran after Hermione, Hermione was fast but not fast anuf, He grabbed Hermiones arm and pulled her close. She tried to run but his grip was to strong, He tried to undo her belt, I've waited now its time he spat in her ear. Let me go! What did you do to Draco! She yelled, Im sorry babe but i cant i've waited to long to just let you go, You've had your fun now it's my turn he said, Oh and dont worry about Draco, I dont think well have to worry about him for a while. Hermione felt tears will up in her eyes, Nick tried to undo her belt, Hermione panicked untill she rembered she still had her wand in her back pocket, she manged to wiggle an arm free anuf to reach it, she pointed it right at his neck, Let me go! Im sorry but no can do, No go with it you whinny little bitch! Hermione wasted no time and said a spell that made him release his grip and biffed him across the ground, Hermione started running again she was closer to the main door then she thought, Nick was still conscious and got up sooner then Hermione excepcted he caught up to her and grabbed her and coverd her mouth so no one could hear her, he dragged her as far as he could, and uncoverd her mouth she screamed, Nick hit her in the face he cracked her lip, he pinned her down and put her arms above her head he was above her and and had his knees on ether side of her thighs so she couldn't move, he started undressing her, she scremmed again, she had to face it, it was hopeless he didn't even flinch when she would scream, he then took her top off now she was only in a singlet and jeans, she screammed continuisly hopeing some one would hear, she felt tears roll down her face, Nick hit her again this time harder, knocking her out he undid her jeans. Harry and Ginny were walking on the grounds (Ron still had classes) when they saw Draco twitcing, Harry and Ginny ran over, Malfoy! We have to take him to the hospital wing! Ginny and Hary picked up Draco who had almost stoped twitching and took him to the Madam Pomfrey , "Oh my! What happend here! I dunno we found him like this, Okay kids I can take it from here, Okay thanks Madam Pomfrey they walked out, I feel sorry for Malfoy, I mean no one deserves that, Harry said. Harry? Ginny said quietly Yeah Ginny? You dont think it was a deatheater do you? I dont know Ginny...

Madam Pomfrey made a very rare and powerful potion, She dropped it in to Dracos mouth, His eyes flutterd open after a few minites, Draco are you alright dare? You need to rest. Where am I? Draco said still waking up. Your in the hospital wing. You need to rest.

no.. No.. NO.. I cant Hermione! Draco got up and ran to the grounds, He looked everywhere

Hermione was no where to be seen, until he saw Nick, as he walked closer he saw Hermione lying there not moving, What have you done to her you son of a bitch! Draco yelled at nick as he pulled him off her limp body, Draco did "Antonin Dolohov's Curse"Nick went flying across the grounds, he only had briefs on, Hermione! Hermione can you hear me! Hermione answer me, Draco noticed her cut lip, He checked for a pulse, it was very faint. Draco picked her up and took her to the hospital wing**.**


End file.
